Entremeses
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Liderar con los animatronicos y fantasmas no era lo único que Mike hacía en su trabajo, en ocasiones debía liderar con torneos de música y carreras de fantasmas. Pequeñas historias que no se contaron entre ¿y tú eres? E ¿Y ahora qué? Peticiones abiertas.
1. Problemas escolares

Yop: Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta la serie de One-shots y Dorables que muestran cosas que pasaron antes, durante y despues de ¿y tu eres? E ¿y ahora que? Y antes de empezar debo declarar algo muy declaroso xD ¡no soy dueña de nada mas que de uno que otro personaje original e ideas locas de por aquí!

Ks: dejando eso de lado iremos a las aclaraciones….

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: ahora al Summary de este cap.

Mike detestaba el regreso a clases por una sola cosa: El aumento de fantasmas en la escuela.

Ks: esto es un poco despues de la muerte de Milly.

Yop:¡ahora al fic!

* * *

El verano estaba en sus últimas visitas en el hemisferio norte, dando sus más calurosos rayos para que los humanos sintiesen que realmente era una tortura el comprar los materiales, uniformes, mochilas y otras cosas que decían a lengua suelta el regreso a clases estaba próximo.

Mike suspiro por lo que era la octava vez en el día al ver los precios de los pantalones de mezclilla.

Era verdad que al estar en Universidad no necesitaba de un uniforme pero en ocasiones deciava fuese así, de esa forma no tendría que gastar mucho dinero en comprar diferentes tipos de ropas para todo el año escolar. Aunque cabe destacar que muy seguido la ropa se rompía gracias a la manera en que vivía.

Sí bien era cierto que tras la captura de Milly le habían dado una recompensa, también era verdad que el chico planeaba ahorrar dicha cantidad de dinero para futuras necesidades grandes (como pagar la colegiatura o si pasaba un accidente) por lo que se negaba a sacar dinero de esa suma.

Finalmente logro conseguir dos pares de pantalones y una playera antes de volver a casa y prepararse mentalmente para lo que sería el día siguiente.

* * *

Mike llego a la escuela y suspiro antes de entrar a esta.

Había una sola razón por la cual detestaba el regreso a clases.

El aumento de fantasmas en las escuelas.

Cada año morían jóvenes de todas las edades (aunque más adolescentes y jóvenes adultos universitarios) a causa de accidentes viales, borracheras, meterse en donde no debían y haber intentado una estupidez gracias al aburrimiento y el no tener otra mejor cosa que hacer.

Por lo que si…. Cada año el número de fantasmas en la escuela aumentaba y era deber de Mike escuchar sus tontos lamentos de prioridades que no logre hacer en la vida antes de que pudieran pasar al otro lado y dejar los fantasmas comunes que se quedaban porque eran leyendas en la escuela y debían mantener vivo esos rumores.

Y este año no era la excepción.

Apenas piso la escuela vio flotar a los nuevos fantasmas. La mayoría era gente media popular o que a nadie le importaba mucho si existía o no.

Por allá se veían vareos con trajes de porristas, y por acá otros con aire depresivo. Por ese otro lado uno que otro que trataba de hacer bromas y por el otro lado se veían algunos deportistas.

Y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Volar a él lo más rápido posible demandando una atención para poder pasar al otro lado lo más próximo.

Claro los fantasmas más antiguos les dirían que él de toda la gente los podía ver y escuchar. Pero todos querían lo mismo al mismo tiempo y eso ocasionaba que al pobre adolecente le diese una migraña y terminara como cada año en enfermería.

* * *

-Enserio debes trabajar en los nervios de regreso a clase. Cada año pasa lo mismo, regresas te da una migraña apenas pisas la escuela y terminas aquí por la primera parte de la mañana- le dijo la enfermera con algo de curiosidad.

-No es su culpa… es solo que bueno, estoy acostumbrado a la quietud de las vacaciones y el regresar a un ritmo muy agitado sin calentamiento previo es terrible- se excusó el joven.

-y no ayuda que este año hasta las estrellas de cine de esta escuela se hayan abalanzado solo porque hice la parte de mi trabajo y de paso derrote a un maniático- agrego.

La enfermera rio un poco.

-Sí… este año te volviste un poco famoso ¿he? Tranquilo que posiblemente les dure una o dos semanas, después volverán a ignorarte o golpearte y tendré que verte aquí más seguido como de costumbre- trato de animarlo.

-pero por mientras tendré que aguantar todo eso- se quejó el muchacho antes de levantarse y salir de la enfermería.

-falta poco para que acabe el primer periodo, más vale que me dé prisa y llegue para ponerme al corriente-

-Bien, estaré esperándote en caso de que la migraña regrese- dijo la enfermera antes de darle un pase.

Mike suspiro al ver serrar la puerta antes de voltearse y lanzar una mirada molesta a uno de los más viejos y juguetones fantasmas.

 ** _-¡¿Qué?! Tú sabes que ellos necesitan ayuda y tú eres el único en todo el poblado que puede dárselas. Aparte que entre más pronto se vallan mejor para nosotros ¿no? –_** se intentó excusar el muchacho de ojos claros ocultos tras unos lentes y cabello revoltoso.

-Lo sé pero… al menos pudieron organízales para que no me atormentaran tanto. A diferencia de ustedes yo estoy vivo y mucho estrés puede terminar en algo malo y entonces no tendrán con quien hablar-

- ** _Bla bla bla… Es la misma escusa de siempre… Aparte, ¡venciste a Dakota! ¿Qué otra cosa más peligrosa y estresante puede haber aparte de eso?-_**

- ** _Tú por ejemplo_** \- respondió otro fantasma este de una chica seria y aburrida que no hacía nada más que responder de manera sarcástica e inteligente los comentarios de otros.

De todos los fantasmas viejos ese era uno de los favoritos de Mike.

- ** _okay ese si fue bajo_** \- regreso el comentario el primer fantasma.

- ** _Mira Lokie mejor ve a tu loker antes de que alguien te extrañe-_** comento aburrida la otra fantasma.

- ** _Tienes razón, mi loker es mucho más buena onda que tu Emi-_** y con eso el fantasma floto pasillo arriba.

-Gracias por la salvada- murmuro Mike.

- ** _No hay de que, solo haznos un favor y libera a esas cabezas huecas de porristas, no se cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar escucharles de su primera vez y como el ser fantasma no combina con su color de uñas-_** dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al cuarto de herramientas.

El reto de la semana trascurrió sin mucho cambio en la rutina del muchacho.

Escuchar en descanso a unos tres fantasmas que luego pasaban a mejor vida, liderar con la nueva fama que tenía por haber vencido a un maniático asesino y esquivar a los buscapleitos, aparte de ponerse al corriente con las clases y finalmente ir a la pizzería a convivir con los animatronicos y Arturo.

Aunque… tanta cosa puede terminar con un Mike desmayado en la escuela, y pasar el resto del día dormido en enfermería.

Pero... Por fin había logrado hacer que todos pasaran a mejor vida y ahora podía liderar más fácil con las cosas.

* * *

Yop: bien esta ves no aparecieron los animatronicos, pero pudimos ver algo de la vida diaria de Mike xD

Ks: bueno como este es una nueva historia y sera en base a pedidos no nos queda más que decir hasta luego.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	2. Foxy no sabía

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Ks: este es el sumarry del capitulo.

Foxy no sabía que había un nuevo guardia y que debía de volver a empezar lo de la primera noche.

Yop: esto pasa durante el primer episodio de ¿y tu eres?

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Los animatronicos sabían que esta noche debían de volver a empezar.

La noche anterior lograron atrapar al endoesqueleto y por lo tanto sabían que hoy debían volver a empezar.

Todos menos Foxy.

A el viejo capitán nadie le dijo que ya lo habían atrapado y por lo tanto debía descansar por una noche, nop a nadie le había importado ir y decirle a l zorro que las cosas estaban calmadas por ahora.

Es por eso que llegada la noche (que según él era la cuarta) decidió que el seria el vencedor y corrió pasillos arriba en busca de escabullirse.

Hiso sus ruidos que le hacían al endoesqueleto temblar y cerrar esas grandes y pesadas puertas de metal pero, nunca las escucho.

Ni escucho el sonido de un asustado endoesqueleto.

Pero eso no le hiso reducir su velocidad y termino chocando con la silla giratoria que estaba reservada para los guardias de seguridad.

Se levantó y miro a todas partes.

No había rastro del pequeño rufián que quería romper las reglas.

Busco por debajo del escritorio e incluso en el techo.

Nada.

No encontró al maldito endoesqueleto.

Y es por eso (nada más por eso) que se sorprendió cuando escucho una voz humana tras de él.

Tras descubrir que lo que pensó era un endoesqueleto mal funcional era en realidad un humano y este le arreglara la quijada decidió contarle de alunas aventuras.

Jamás imagino que terminaría siendo muy amigo del pequeño guardia nocturno, ni que este les salvara el pellejo a todos.

* * *

Yop: bueno ahora ya sabemos el punto de vista de Foxy xD y hasta ahora este es el capitulo más corto que he escrito en toda mi trayectoria aquí.

Ks: bueno como dijimos anteriormente ustedes pueden dejar en los comentarios el que quieren ver en el siguiente episodio ya sea Mike jugando cartas con los fantasmas o Bonnie jugando Gitar Hero con Ballon boy.

Aunque si tienen otra idea que les gustaría ver pueden ponerla.

Yop: y por ahora esto es todo nwn Ica mayolo xinompaqui

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	3. Robots adolecentes

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: este es a petición de Mitsuki006 quien quería ver algo entre los dos conejos.

Ks y el sumari del capitulo es….

Bombom y Bonnie se portaban como lo que estban programados a ser: gemelos adolecentes con ciertos problemas de tolerancia el uno con el otro… y a Mike le tocaba jugar el papel de separador.

Yop: ahora al capitulo!

* * *

Mike suspiro por lo que era la décima vez esa noche.

Bombom y Bonnie no habían dejado de pelear desde mitad de mañana solo por una cosa: que la guitarra de repuesto se rompiera.

Al parecer del chico ambos tenían la culpa por estarla jaloneando hasta que la pobre guitara no pudo más.

¿En serio? ¿Qué parte de ustedes se rolan el escenario y sus instrumentos no pueden entender esos dos?

Desde que el restaurante reabrió con los toys otra vez en funcionamiento las bandas se turnaban el escenario.

Un día estaban los originales y al otro estaban los Toys, de esa manera los que no estaban actuando podían convivir con los niños y adultos mientras mantenían un ojo calculador en el resto del público en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa y poderla solucionar a tiempo.

Hasta ahora había estado funcionando bien la estrategia, los enimatronicos habían captado a un enemigo público que se había colado entre la gente y estaba intentado entrar a la cocina, pero Chica le detuvo y posteriormente Jeremie le puso en la sala de seguridad hasta que la policía arribara y le decomisara al tipo unos 40 miligramos de cocaína que tenía planeado esconder dentro de la harina para los pastelillos.

Otro día capturaron a un enfermo mental que se había escapado de algún modo del hospital y que traía ganas de una piza para dársela a su esposa (que llevaba dos años de muerta)

Así los animatronicos habían hecho un trabajo en equipo con Jeremy y la policía que era algo normal ver a un carro policiaco fuera del establecimiento a la espera de cualquier reporte que los robots le dieran.

Por más que eran perfectos para eso el problema seguían siendo los conejos. Quienes no dejaban de pelear por nada.

-¡ya te dije que tú tienes la culpa TOYBONNIE!-

-¡que tú la tienes ORIGINALBONNIE!-

-Saben por un momento pensé que se iban a llamar Filiberto y Liliana-

Eso logro que los conejos dejaran su concurso de cabezazos y miradas, dirigiendo su atención al joven guardia nocturno.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de volver a verse con algo de fastidio.

-ustedes saben los gemelos de los Ruglats, ¿no los han visto? Fueron un verdadero boom en los 90's Pensé que lo sabían porque en la caja de cosas olvidadas me encontré vareos juguetes de la serie-

Al ver la cara de con función el guardia rodo los ojos.

-Mañana les traigo la serie, si prometen dejar de pelear por esta noche-

-¡pero ella tiene la culpa!-

-¡ella tiene!-

-¿Cómo esperas que mañana actué si no tenemos una guitarra de repuesto?-

-¡la de siempre está en mantenimiento!-

O sí, otra cosa que cambio después de la muerte de Dakota fue la contratación de miembros para el mantenimiento de los animatronicos y cualquier otra cosa que estos usen.

-Escuchen, estoy seguro que hay alguna solución. ¿Qué no tienen dos de repuesto?-

Eso hiso que los conejos vacilaran un poco antes de responder.

-¡pero ese no es el punto!- gritaron ambos.

-Esa era MI gitarra de repuesto- comento enojada Bombom

-¿t tu guitarra? ¡era la mia! –

Mike se sobo las cienes. Estos chicos le iban a causar una migraña.

-¿Cómo saben cuál es cuál?- gruño.

-Mi guitarra tiene una marca de flor en el mango-

-y la mía tiene una estrella-

-¿verificaron si la tenía antes de empezar a pelear?-

Esto hiso que los conejos bajaran las orejas.

-n no…. Yo no lo hice ¿y tú?- pregunto Bombom.

-no-

-Bien entonces ¿Por qué no ven de quien era y se perdonan? Una vez hagan eso me encargare de ver que puedo hacer para arreglarla y de lo contrario pueden prestarse la guitara-

Nunca hubiera dicho lo último.

-¡¿prestarla?! ¡Oh no! Puedo con el escenario ¡pero no prestare mi guitarra!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué dije eso?- murmuro Mike antes de tener que lidiar otra vez con los pleitos de los conejos.

Al final la guitarra resulto ser de BomBom y Bonie le presto la suya a su contraparte, tras una mirada de reproche por parte de Freddy en modo papa sobreprotector. Quien había aparecido cuando Mike se quejó a gritos de no poder más con la migraña que le estaban causando con sus pleitos.

-Pero ella tuvo la culpa- murmuro después de que BonBom subiera al escenario.

Y esto se ganó un zape por parte de cierto niño robótico que andaba por las ventilaciones jugando a las escondidas con Mangle.

-¡auch! ¡Esta me la pagaras!-

A lo que solo se escuchó las risitas del niño desde su punto de recarga en el área de juegos.

Mike por su parte dejo el establecimiento con la tonadita de la serie televisiva.

* * *

Yop: bueno espero te haya gustado xD

Ks: y bien esperamos tener otra petición pronto.

Yop: por ahora es momento de decir, ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	4. 100 animatronics dijeron

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: este es a petición de **alisopsie** quien pidió una competencia entre los old y toys. Esto pasa despues de la muerte de Dakota pero antes de la adopción de Mike.

Ks y el sumari del capitulo es….

Jeremy no debió enseñarles el programa… ahora debía lidiar con dos muy poderosas familias que no querían perder en ese juego.

Yop: ahora al capitulo!

* * *

Jeremy acepto cuidar a los animatronicos mientras Mike se reponía en el hospital.

Llevaba dos semanas con los animatronicos y estos ya estaban más animados, después de haber escuchado la noticia de que Mike había sido secuestrado y ahora estaba en el hospital los robots no habían estado en su usual modo alegre. Incluso en el día se les veía algo apagados, por lo que decidió encender la televisión y rever un capítulo de cien americanos dijeron. (Los que son de Latinoamérica o de México sabrán a que le estoy haciendo parodia)

Un programa de concursos familiar, donde se les hacían preguntas a las familias participantes y estas debían responder la respuesta con más puntaje era la que decidía quien empezaría con la ronda de preguntas y finalmente quien tenía más puntos se llevaba el premio.

-Oye Jere.. ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Bonnie al ver al guardia muy adentrado en su programa.

-¿mm? Oh, hola Bonnie, es un programa de concursos familiares que me gusta ver- explico

Antes de que se diera cuenta el resto de los animatronicos estaba viendo el programa y tratando de responder las preguntas, todo iba bien hasta que…

-¡ja que tonto! Es obvio que la respuesta es Mar caribeño- comento entre risas Foxy.

-Oh ¿Cómo si tú fueses a saber algo? ¡Te la pasas todo el día encerrado aquí!- le grito Teddy

-¡¿Qué insinúas bribón?! ¡¿Te atreves a poner en duda mis conocimientos marinos?!-

-¡no, solo que estoy seguro la respuesta es mar pacifico!-

/y la respuesta correcta es…. ¡Mar caribeño! Veamos en que puntuación quedaba mar pacifico… ¡oh quedaba en segundo lugar!/

-¡nunca dudes de un capitán!-

-Pero Teddy quedo en segundo lugar…-

* * *

Después de vareos gritos, Jeremy decidió hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después.

-¿Por qué no hacemos nuestra propia versión y vemos quien es el que sabe más?-

Todos los animatronicos se le quedaron viendo y despues de un rato asintieron.

-Okay, pero Mari y Bb están fuera de la jugada. Ya saben para que sea más justo- comento Freddy lo cual hiso todos se asombraran y quisieran más la idea del juego. ¡El oso no había hablado en esas dos semanas!

-¡¿HI?! ¡hi hello hi hello!- se quejó el niño robot.

-Lo siento Bb pero Freddy tiene razón. Tú y yo podemos ayudar a Jeremy con las preguntas y evaluando que los jugadores no hagan trampa- Todos voltearon con grandes ojos a ver al títere.

¿Mari quería jugar?

Okay eso solo significaba una cosa: el juego estaba puesto.

* * *

Los animatronicos movieron las mesas para simular los estantes donde debía estar cada una de las familias. El escenario seria el podio donde un integrante iría a la primera pregunta y Jeremy seria el conductor del programa.

-Muy bien, esto es cien animatronicos dijeron y hoy están presentes la familia Toy…- a eso los animatronicos modernos dieron un gran grito de apoyo a su nombre, -y la familia Original- los más viejos dieron su propia porra.

-El premio es un peluche del otro bando. Vamos con la primera pregunta ¿Quién será el represéntate de ambas familias?-

Teddy y Freddy levantaron las patas y fueron a donde estaba el guardia.

-Bien, la pregunta es: menciona algo que tenga cuatro patas y se pueda encontrar en un restaurante-

Bb servía como el botón para ganar el derecho a responder.

-¡hi!- grito el niño y señalo con su letrero a Teddy

-¿bien Teddy?-

-Sillas-

-Bien Teddy dijo sillas, ¿Qué dices tú Freddy?-

-Mesas-

Bien veamos en el letrero.

Mari con su extraña magia logro que su caja de regalo funcionara como el tablero, y en primer lugar con mayor puntaje salió Mesas, mientras que en tercer lugar y con menor puntaje salió sillas.

-Bien la primera ronda va para la familia original- dijo Jeremy mientras se acercaba a los estantes donde estaban los primeros animatronicos.

-Bien Freddy ya respondió así que sigues tu Chica, ¿Qué otra cosa aparte de sillas y mesas que tengan cuatro patas se puede encontrar en un restaurante?-

Chica se lo pensó un poco antes de responder –percheros-

Y salió en cuarto lugar en el tablero.

-Bonnie-

-¡Maquina de videojuegos!-

Quinto lugar

-Supongo que banquillos para bebes-

Segundo lugar.

-Bien falta una respuesta ¿Quién la quiere contestar?-

-Me la juego yo- dijo Bonnie

-okay Bonnie ¿Qué otra cosa aparte de las mencionadas, tiene cuatro patas y se puede encontrar en un restaurante?-

-mmmm…. ¿mascotas?-

Una tacha.

-okay, okay amm… baños-

Otra tacha.

-¡una batería!-

Otra tacha.

-bien la pregunta va ahora al otro bando ¿Quién contesta?-

-yo- dijo Bombom.

-muy bien Toy Bonnie ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-Escritorio-

Y apareció en el tablero.

Cuatro rondas de preguntas después Jeremy se lamentaba haber dado la idea…. ¡LOS ANIMATRONICOS ERAN EXCESIVAMENTE COMPETITIVOS! A tal grado que se habían olvidado que el era el presentador y se estaban lanzando de indirectas y respondían sin respetar los turnos.

Aparte de auto preguntarse cosas tontas como: ¿cuantas vueltas tiene un gorro de cumpleaños?, ¿a cuántos grados se cose mejor la pizza?, ¿Cuántos guardias había en el restaurante? Y ¿alguien sabe dónde quedo mi gancho? … okay eso último lo dijo Foxy con algo de desesperación pues no se sabe bien en que momento el pirata lanzo algo y se quedó sin su "mano"

¿Lo peor? ¡Que se les olvido el premio! Solo jugaban por orgullo de no perder.

"bueno" pensó, "creo que debería grabar esto y mostrárselo a Mike, aparte de agregar a la lista de nunca más con los animatronicos el jugar a cien animatronicos dijeron"

-¡oigan ese es el botiquín de Mike!- grito al ver como sacaban el botiquín de medicina del joven guardia para seguir jugando.

Al final Mari se enojó y decidió cerrar el juego con ambos bandos descalificados.

* * *

Mike veía con una sonrisilla y algunas risitas ahogadas el video que le mostro Jeremy.

-Espera… ¿Teddy está llorando por perder eso? Jajaja no cabe duda que son malos perdedores-

-y jugadores-

El adolecente negó con la cabeza antes de bostezar, llevaba dos semanas en el hospital y con algo de suerte solo dos días más y podía regresar a su apartamento y con ello volver a ver a los animatronicos.

Pero oh esto no dejaría que se olvidara.

-Recuérdame recordárselos cada vez que se pongan en plan no quiero compartir algo-

El mayor de los guardias se lo pensó antes de reír un poco y asentir.

-sí, creo que esto será algo que realmente no hay que borrar-

Un doctor entro y les dijo que la hora de visita había terminado.

-cuídate y recupérate pronto ¿sí? No se cuanto más los pueda aguantar-

Mike solo rio un poco antes de asentir y entrar en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Yop: bien creo este es el más largo de los episodios hasta ahora y el primero donde el protagonista principal es Jeremy.

Ks: algo raro ver jugar a los animatronicos pero esperemos les guste y sobre todo a quien lo pidió.

Yop: yep. Y bueno la siguiente petición ha de estar para dentro de unos días al igual que el siguiente capitulo de ¿y ahora que?

Ks: por ahora es momento de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.

PDTA: ¿alguien sabe de algún beta?


	5. ¿papa o jefe?

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: este es a petición de Mitsuki006 quien pidió la reacción de Mike cuando Frederick le adopto. Esto está despues del capitulo anterior.

Ks y el sumari del capitulo es….

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Mike en ese momento fue: ¿Cómo se supone que debo de llamar a hora al jefe?

Yop: ahora al capitulo!

* * *

La trabajadora social fue a su apartamento y le dio un papel.

Posteriormente le dijo qu empacara sus cosas porque su nuevo familiar le estaría recogiendo dentro de una hora.

-Disculpe… ¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que pudo vociferar antes de que la mujer cerrara la puerta y se fuera con la excusa de que debía vigilar más cosas.

Mike estaba ahí parado en la puerta de su apartamento con un papel en la mano.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió leer el documento.

Había pasado cuatro días desde que el chico volvió a su apartamento totalmente recuperado del secuestro.

-bla bla bla…. Queremos informarle que ha sido adoptado por el señor Frederick Feadbear … ¡¿FREDERICK SE APEIDA FREADBEAR?! – luego de asimilar eso ultimo su mente decido darle un pequeño zape.

-¡¿HEEEEE?! ¡¿M MI JEFE M ME ADOPTO?!-

Los ojos del muchacho eran enormes y llenos de asombro pero siendo el muchacho acostumbrado a cosas raras que era su mente le dio más importancia a otra cosa: ¿Cómo se supone que debía llamar a su jefe ahora?

Siempre le decía Jef o bien viejo Fredrick, nunca pensó que algún día tendría que llamarle señor Freadbear je bear se llama oso. Bueno una cosa era llamarle por el apeido o apodo pero otra muy distinta era llamarle papa. O abuelo en este caso.

Mike suspiro, al menos ya no tendría que pagar la rente ni pelear por la pensión, o lidear con las goteras. Sip Mike dejaría de ser un pobretón, aparte de que por fin tendría una familia.

El chico empezó a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía. La ropa cupo en una bolsa negra para basura, el retrato lo dejo con los animatronicos así que lo único de valor que debía tomar era la computadora, el cargador, la caja de herramientas, su medicamento y la consola de videojuego que consiguió en una barata.

¿No se le olvidaba nada?... ¡los libros de la escuela! El muchacho se puso a buscar los útiles escolares y después de media hora los tenía todos en su fiel mochila, donde había puesto las últimas reservas de medicamento que tenía y la última caja de cereal barato que le quedaba.

* * *

-¿Mike? ¿estás aquí?-

El corazón del muchacho empezó a palpitar un poco rápido.

¿Cómo se supone que debes llamar a la persona que es tu jefe pero que también es tu padre adoptivo? ¿jepa? ¿paje?

Mike se obligó a calmarse y fue a abrir la puerta.

-hey… emm… esto es algo incómodo, ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarle ahora?-

La cara del hombre era memorable.

Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a los comentarios fuera de lugar del chico pero… siempre lograba sacarlo de onda.

-jajaja Mike, puedes llamarme como más te guste ¿ya empácate todo?-

El chico asintió.

Al ver lo poco que era el mayor levanto una ceja.

-¿es eso todo?-

-sí, después de que los abuelos se fueron muchas cosas tuvieron que venderse para pagar los gastos así que solo tengo esto-

-Bueno a partir de ahora tendrás más. Ven vamos a casa-

Y valla casa que tenía.

Mike estaba acostumbrado a departamentos y casas pequeñas no ¡esa casa de siete pisos que posiblemente media de largo un montón y! ¿Por qué no se detuvieron en esa casa?...

-jajajaja, Mike ese es un hotel, la casa es esa- dijo al ver la cara de confuicion del chico y señalo una casa de tres pisos, larga como el restaurante y de forma sencilla.

-bueno, tu cuarto esta arriba, espero te guste la decoración-

Mike paso a su cuarto y se sorprendió de ver una cama sencilla, un mueble de noche, closet y escritorio. Una ventana iluminaba el lugar. Estaba pintado de azul claro y la alfombra era color beach.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la cama.

¡tenía una cama! En el apartamento lo único que tenía era un sofá cama. ¡Esta era una verdadera cama! Y ¿era ese uno de esos sillones inflables súper cómodos que veía en televisión? Wow definitivamente le estaba agradando vivir aquí.

El chico empezó a desempacar.

Pero una cosa paso por su mente y bajo de inmediato a ver al dueño.

-em.. ¿Señor Fredick?-

-¿si Mike?-

-¿aun seré el guardia nocturno?-

-Sí, pero debes de tener un día libre y dormir bien antes de regresar a trabajar. Nada de jugar al detective ¿okay?-

El chico sonrió y asintió.

Podía con eso.

-¿quieres helado?-

-¡si!-

Con eso empezó una relación padre hijo que Mike nunca olvidaría.

* * *

Yop: algo corto pero bueno ¿no? Perdón no tengo mucha inspiración que digamos y bueno… ¡estoy en temporadas de examen D:!

Ks: y proyectos.

Yop: ¡no me lo recuerdes! *sale corriendo a buscar los materiales*

Ks: bueno emm… ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto.


	6. Super Smash Bros

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: este es a petición de Pursui Mendez quien pidió uno donde Mike y los animatronicos jugaran al Smash Bros.

Espero te guste xD

Ks y el sumari del capitulo es….

 **Mike no pensó que jugarían toda la noche, ni que quedaran tan enviciados en el SSB4**

Yop: ahora al capitulo!

* * *

Mike hacia una o dos rondas alrededor del edificio antes de que los animatronicos despertaran.

Era su trabajo cuidar el lugar después de todo y eso significaba pasar todos y cada uno de los cuartos del restaurante.

Los vigilaba de forma superficial y si algo diferente había en el lugar entonces entraba y checaba la situación.

Es por eso que cuando vio la nueva consola en el área de videojuegos se acercó inmediatamente.

-conque si lo lograron- se dijo al inspeccionar la nueva adquisición de la pizzería

Era una Wiiu con seis controles, cada uno de diferente color y con cubiertas protectoras. Algo curioso encendió el aparato para ver los juegos que contenía.

-Mario Kar 8, Mario Maker, Hyrule Warriors, ¿hay Just dance para esta consola? El juego de pintura con pulpos que no me acuerdo como se llama y Super Smash Bros 4- comento viendo las opciones.

Tras pensarlo un rato decidió entrar al Super Smash y eligio su avatar.

* * *

Los animatronicos despertaron y se dirigieron a la oficina de Mike aunque no lo encontraron.

-¿Dónde está Mike? No es su día libre- pregunto Bonnie.

-No me notificaron de su ausencia por algún motivo, ¿creen que este en el baño?- respondió Teddy

-a lo mejor todavía no termina sus rondas- intervino Foxy.

-esperen escucho algo- la voz de Bombom hiso todos voltearan a verla.

-si yo también- agrego el conejo original.

-Se oye como un videojuego-

Con eso el grupo de robots se dirigieron al área de juegos donde encontraron al muchacho.

-¡nononono! ¡¿Por qué me ganaste esa capsula?!- decía el joven totalmente metido en su partida.

-¡eso es! ¡Vamos a lanzarle!-

/¡Battle End! The winer is ¡Pikachu!/

-¡SÍ! ¡WOOHO! ¡¿qué te parece esa he aldeano?!- Mike puso la repetición de los mejores golpes y puso una pose de orgullo ante estos.

-¿Qué es eso?- a la inesperada voz Mike reacciono saltando y lanzando la luz de su linterna a los ojos de los intrusos.

-o son ustedes- dijo tras identificar a los animatronicos.

-Sí y ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Un videojuego, se llama Super Smash Bros 4 y la verdad está muy bueno, tú eliges a un avatar y peleas contra otros en un terreno diferente, pueden pelear cuatro oponentes a la vez, pero debes tener cuidado de no caer del escenario de lo contrario pierdes puntos- explico rápidamente el guardia.

-Suena como una pelea pirata- dio algo emocionado el zorro.

-si se oye interesante- agrego Mangle desde el techo.

-¿crees que podamos jugar?- pregunto esperanzada Bombom.

-Siempre y cuando no rompan los controles-

* * *

Dos horas después se había hecho un mini torneo del juego hasta ahora los conejos y los zorros son quienes llevaban la delantera, las pollos y los osos quedaron fuera en la primera ronda, BalonBoy sorprendentemente había ganado la mayoría de sus combates sin recibir un solo golpe a lo que el joven guardia pensaba que posiblemente estuviese haciendo trampa. Aunque es raro que eligiera a el Aldeano como avatar.

Hablando de avarars la cosa estaba así:

Bonnie=Luigi

Bombom=Samus

Foxy= Fox

Mangle=Greginja

BallonBoy= aldeano.

Mike=Link

Ahora la cosa estaba así

Bombon vs Mangle

Foxy vs Bonnie y

Mike vs BallonBoy

Tras vareos minutos Ballon Boy y mangle terminaron fuera por lo que el ganador del combate entre Bonnie y Foxy paliaría contra Mike.

-¡Gane! El viejo zorro siempre gana por experiencia! -

-bueno, tienes que pelear contra mi ahora- sonrió Mike.

Los avatars estaban en el campo de la liga pokemon dispuestos a terminar su combate.

La pantalla dio la cuenta regresiva y la última batalla dio inicio

En la pantalla la cosa estaba así:

Link acertaba con la espada y se cuidaba de cualquier ataque con el escudo, luego veía alguna capsula y la lanzaba, esquivaba de mejor forma las llamas que lanzaba la gárgola de dragón al fondo del escenario.

Fox hacia bien su trabajo aunque no sabía cómo esquivar las llamas y no tenía mucha forma de cuidarse de los ataques de link aparte de su escudo.

-¡deja de esconderte!-

-no me escondo, se llama estrategia-

Finalmente la batalla termino con Mike como vencedor.

-¡JA te gane!-

-¡eso fue trampa! ¡Pido una revancha!-

 _/They call me Sonic 'caus …/_

El tono de alarma de Mike hiso que todos se quedaran quietos.

-¿jugamos toda la noche?- pregunto asombrado Freddy

-Al parecer sí, bueno chicos los veo después-

Cabe destacar que a partir de entonces todos los viernes era noche de juego en la Wiiu

* * *

Yop: ¡espero te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza!

Ks: aun así creo este será la única historia actualisada en esta semana.

Yop: aun hay que ver el sábado, vere si puedo actualizar ¿y ahora que? Y alguna otra historia (me he dado cuenta que puedo escribir dos capítulos en dos clases y checar la ortografía y demás en una) pero depende de que tanta tarea nos encarguen los profes y que tanto trabajo tenga que hacer en clase.

Ks: por ahora es momento de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	7. Master cheffbot

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada. Solo de los ocs

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: este es a peticiónde **Mitsuki006** quien pidió un concurso de cocina. Espero te guste xD

Ks y el sumari del capitulo es….

Mike tenia hambre y la loca idea de agregar más cosas en el menú… Arturo le siguió el juego y ahora debe ser el juez de una competencia de cocina.

Yop: ahora al capitulo!

Ks: esto pasa durante el tiempo que el destino de Dakota se decidía en el juzgado.

* * *

El retumbar de su estómago llamo la atención de los animatronicos.

Mike se sonrojo un poco.

No había comido desde el almuerzo por estar dando declaraciones en los juzgados y al salir de estos llego corriendo al restaurante para seguir con su trabajo de guardia.

-Mike ¿no has comido?- pregunto preocupado Freddy.

-no, no tuve chance de hacerlo- respondió.

Chicka y Toy Chica se vieron y fueron directo a la cocina.

Un tiempo después regresaron con una Pizza individual de peperoni para el muchacho y un refresco de sabor naranja.

-Gracias chicas- dijo el guardia antes de empezar a comer.

Sin embargo a mitad de la segunda rebanada pensó en algo.

-¿alguien sabe cocinar aparte de ustedes?-

-yo sé hacer mariscos- respondio Foxy

-bueno, tenemos algunos conocimientos pero nunca los hemos puesto en práctica- fue la respuesta general de Freddy.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- pregunto algo curioso el títere desde su rincón.

-oh es solo que me dije: ¿sería buena idea agregar más cosas que solo pizza al menú? Y ¿si chica y toy chica saben cocinar los otros también?-

Esto dejo pensando a los demás.

 ** _-¡yo digo que hagamos algo como ese tipo de la televisión!-_** la voz de Arturo hiso todos voltearan a verle.

-¿Qué tipo?- pregunto algo interesado Mike. No siempre se podía jugar con Arturo y era muy raro que el niño dijese algo y más así de entusiasmado.

 ** _-¡el cheff!-_**

-¿Goordon?-

 ** _-¡no el que checa los platillos de los demás que hacen platillos en un tipo de concurso!-_**

Mike se quedó pensando un poco…

-¡ha ya! ¿master chef?-

 ** _-¡si ese!-_**

-un concurso de comidas entre los animatronicos ¿he? Suena bien-

- ** _Pero Chica y Toy Chica no participan-_**

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Creo que es por qué- Mike respondió, compartiendo ideas con Arturo. – ustedes ya saben cocinar y es fácil que ustedes ganen, esto es más una forma de ver quién sabe cocinar realmente, aparte de ustedes y que otros platillos serian buena idea agregar al menú-

A lo que Arturo asintió felizmente.

 ** _-¡va a ser muy divertido!-_**

-Está bien, pero queremos participar de otra forma-

-Pueden ayudarme al momento de juzgar ¿Qué le parece? –

Ambas animatronics asintieron.

* * *

Para ser más justo se puso por equipos.

Bonnie y Bombom eran uno.

Foxy y Mangle otro.

El tercer equipo lo conformaban Teddy y Freddy

Y el último equipo (sorprendentemente) eran Marionette y Ballon Boy

(No pregunten como es que esos dos terminaron siendo parte del concurso. Solo pueden tener de respuesta unos ojos de cachorro gigantes por parte de Arturo y Mike)

Chica y Toy chica los supervisaban mientras que Mike hacia otra ronda de vigilancia alrededor del restaurante.

* * *

Bonnie y Bombom pensaron que lo mejor sería agregar pasta con albóndigas o algún otro ingrediente para pizza en esta.

-yo digo que usemos Spaggetti- comento la coneja.

-¿no crees que quedaría mejor con tallarines?-

-¿los tallarines llevan queso parmesano?-

-¡claro! El queso parmesano va con todo tipo de pasta-

Tras una pequeña pelea los conejos decidieron poner los dos en la olla.

* * *

Foxy y Mangle decidieron hacer un coctel de camarón y una piza de pescado… okay tras reconsiderarlo decidieron hacer unos nugets de pescado.

-¿Cómo corto la cebolla?-

-con tu gancho, ¿Cuánto perejil agrego?-

-una pisca-

* * *

Teddy y Freddy decidieron hacer hamburguesa con papas

-¿con este aceite?-

-Creo que sí, ¿esto de carne está bien?-

-sí, se ve que sí-

* * *

Y finalmente Marionette y Ballon Boy hacían unos hot dogs .

-¿hi hello hi?-

-no, el tocino va con las que se fríen, las que se cosen a vapor van solas-

-Hello hi ¿hi hi hello helo jijiji hi?-

-no sé si se pueda hacer eso pero se puede intentar-

* * *

Tras dos horas y media y algunas peleas entre los conejos e intentos de sabotaje por parte de Bb los platillos estaban listos y a Mike le tocaba juzgar los …. Extraños platillos.

-¡te presentamos esta cosa!- dijo Bonnie

-es spaggety con tallarines, peperoni, salsa de tomate en sima y algo de queso parmesano- agrego Bombom.

Al probarlo Mike decido que tenía demasiada salsa de tomate y el peperoni le faltaba algo de cocion.

-la idea es buena pero la forma en que lo pusieron no- dijo antes de seguir su camino.

-Tenemos un coctel de camarón estilo pirata y nugetts de pescado en aceite de cebolla-

Mike alzó una ceja. ¿Existía esa cosa?

El coctel estaba bien, aunque tenía algo de picante y ¿eso era un ligero sabor a alcohol?

-suena bien, y sabe bien, pero.. ¿Por qué el licor?-

-¡por lo pirata!- fue la respuesta de Foxy

-okay…- sin más se retiró a ver los esfuerzos de los osos.

-hamburgesa con papas… ¿no hay nada fuera de lo normal?-

-le agregamos frutas y verduras molidas en la carne- dijo Freddy

-eso para que sea algo nutritivo para los niños-

Mike lo probo… y lo escupió.

-¡dha! ¡n no es algo bueno, lo azucarado de la fruta y lo neutro de la verdura matan el sabor de la carne! Es buena la ida pero… creo que sin fruta ¿okay? Y se supone que una hamburguesa lleva vegetales entre la carne y el pan no en la carne- dijo antes de seguir al siguiente puesto.

-¿hot dogs?-

-si, tenemos en las tres presentaciones: original, frito con tocino y salchichón con queso y tocino frito… aunque… Bb aquí decidió agregar una opción de salchicha con tocino al vapor-

-he probado los tres pero… eso ultimo suena interesante ¿puedo?-

-¡hi hello hi!-

Mike le probó.

-oye sabe bien, el tocino sabe… de una forma más rico y saludable… aunque le falta sal pero está bien-

Finalmente llegó el momento de anunciar al ganador.

-Foxy, mangle mari y bb son los que mejor saben cocinar, Bonnie y Bombom lo saben hacer pero solo con pasta, freddy, Teddy las papas estaban geniales pero la ida de agregar fruta en la carne no fue su mejor intento…-

Los animatronicos tenían caras de felicidad y tristeza.

-pero… todas las opciones son buenas por lo que hablare con el jefe a ver que se puede hacer- sonrió al final.

 ** _-¿Mike por qué estas algo verde?-_** la pregunta de Arturo hiso voltearan a ver al muchacho.

-creo que la combinación de fruta verdura carne, licor y el peperoni crudo me cayeron mal- fue la respuesta antes de que corriera al bote de basura más cercano.

-¿tenemos algún anti-vómito y diarreico?- pregunto tras vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

-he…. ¡chicas!- fue el grito masivo.

Era oficial… Mike no le confiaría la cocina a nadie que no fueran las chicas.

* * *

Yop: listope xD me divertí escribiendo esto, sobre todo el final, espero te guste y llege a tus expectativas.

Ks: ¿es todo lo que vas a decir?

Yop: yep ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	8. Correteadas fantasmales

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada. Solo de los ocs

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: bien hoy no tenemos peticiones pero eso no significa que falten capítulos.

Ks: sumarry de hoy-

 **Mike aprendió una valiosa lección… nunca juegues a las correteadas con un fantasma.**

Yop: al fic!

* * *

Arturo estaba aburrido.

Esto de ser un fantasma puede ser algo divertido al principio, el poder flotar, atravesar paredes, hacer que las cosas se caigan, poseer personas… sip puede parecer divertido al principio pero después de un tiempo te cansas y te vuelves aburrido.

Más si estas encerrado en un solo lugar o sí las únicas personas con las que puedes interactuar son robots que solo tienen tiempo para ti en la noche y solo en ciertas horas de esta.

Extrañaba a sus otros amigos fantasmas.

Los niños asesinados habían alcanzado la paz interior y pasar al otro mundo gracias al nuevo guardia nocturno… Esperen, guardia nocturno….

¡Mike no tardaría en llegar!

El muchacho era el único humano que le podía verle e interactuar con el, por lo que seguro hoy jugaría con el ¿verdad? los animatronicos estaban en recarga larga.

Una vez al mes debían entrar en el modo de recarga larga, para que sus servidores no se trabaran y pudiesen bajar las actualizaciones que necesitaban.

Así que Mike estaría aburrido y tendría mucho tiempo para jugar con el.

-Conozco esa cara, ¿a qué quieres jugar?-

El fantasma voltio a ver a su amigo humano, y posteriormente acercarse a saludarle.

 ** _-¡Mike ¿podemos jugar a las correteadas?!-_**

El humano nunca pensó en las consecuencias que posiblemente fuesen a surgir así que asintió.

* * *

Pupet despertó por el sonido de cosas cayendo después de un fuerte golpe a la pared.

Su modo de recarga larga había acabado hace dos horas y había decidido dormir un poco pero al escuchar el ruido salió de su caja encontrándose solo en el área de juegos.

¿Dónde estaba su protegido?

 ** _-¡MARI! ¡CREO DESCOMPUSE A MIKE!-_**

El grito aterrado del fantasma hiso que el animatronico se teletransportara inmediatamente al lugar donde se originaban los gritos en busca de cualquier cosa que no estuviese bien, pero al llegar se quedó quieto tratando de encontrar el sentido a la imagen que sus ópticos captaban.

En el piso estaba Mike con vareos libros arriba de él y lleno de polvo para hornear, un gorro de fiesta estaba a mitad de la espalda y una silla volteada alrededor de la cintura.

Arturo estaba con la mitad del cuerpo saliendo de una pared y las repisas de esta…. Estaba vacía.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto

- ** _Mike y yo jugábamos a las correteadas cuando Mike se golpeó con la pared…-_**

Pupet negó con la cabeza.

-ai que aleglar sto a ra rista- se escuchó la ahogada voz de Mike.

Mari decidió ayudar al joven guardia y quitarle la silla de encima.

-estas sangrando de la nariz- dijo tras que el muchacho se diera la vuelta.

El joven solo asintió y se puso de pie, con la cabeza algo para atrás y en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Espera- Mari se puso enfrente del muchacho y dejo que una especie de brillo azuloso se pusiera en la nariz del joven, haciendo que dejara de sangrar.

-No tengo la fuerza de antes pero cosas pequeñas como esas las puedo arreglar- dijo antes de volver a su caja.

-Arturo, tu y yo tenemos que recoger todo esto- dijo y después de un rato decidió abrir la boca.

-y agregar no jugar a las correteadas con fantasmas a mí lista de reglas primordiales-

* * *

Ks: bien ahora vimos algo más de Arturo y Mari.

Yop: ¡y neta si se les aparece un fantasma y les dice que jueguen con ustedes a las correteadas díganle que no!

Ks: ¡esa ves estabas con fuerte fiebre!

Yop:¡aun así! ¡¿sabes que tanto duelo golpiarte con una pared a máxima velocidad!?

Ks: nos estamos saliendo de tema.

Yop:¡ es información de vida!

Ks: olvidadno a esta loca, es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop:¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	9. Llamada de atención

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada. Solo de los ocs

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Ks: y el sumary de este capitulo es…

A los animatonicos no le gusta la idea de que su amigo humano sea víctima de bulling en la escuela, por lo que tomarían las cosas en sus patas.

* * *

Foxy estaba por saltar y darle el susto de su vida a Mike cuando un sonoro quejido ahogado le detuvo.

En la oficina estaba Mike con un ojo tapado por una botella de plástico, la chaqueta del joven estaba en la silla y se podía ver como estaba batallando para ponerse un vendaje con una mano mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la botella en el ojo.

Finalmente dejo la botella para poner total atención en el vendaje, pero nunca vio al zorro animatronico que reconoció inmediatamente el ojo morado y salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

-¡Mike tiene un ojo morado y se está poniendo vendas en el brazo!- llego gritando a donde estaban despertando los demás.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos antes de que Chica corriera con un botiquín a ver a su amigo humano.

El joven guardia nocturno estaba por caer dormido cuando las pollo entraron y se pusieron en modo gallina mama, buscando la causa de su ojo morado.

-chicas, chicas, ¡CHICAS!- el grito del joven hiso que las animatronicas se quedaran quietas.

-Estoy bien, esto pasa cada día en la escuela. Aunque hoy fue un poco más feo, los chicos de futball están emocionados por su próximo partido y no se dan cuenta de los que no lo estamos- explico antes de bostezar.

-¿pueden cuidar el lugar por mí?-agrego antes de quedar totalmente dormido en la silla.

-¡Mike es víctima de buscapleitos!- comentaron las aves al llegar con el resto del grupo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nadie se mete con mis marinos!- dijo Foxy quien quería salir en ese mismo instante a buscar a los causantes de tantos problemas.

-Espera Foxy, estoy seguro de que Mike ya está resolviendo el problema y sí no, bueno más vale que tengamos un plan de acción- dijo de forma sabia el oso líder del grupo.

Los dos bandos se pusieron a planear.

Sí su amiguito humano llegaba otra vez con rasguños y heridas entonces ellos entrarían en acción.

Por desgracia ese día llego pronto.

Mike se había presentado la noche anterior con dos ojos morados y sin una muela.

Al ver que el chico no aria nada los animatronicos supieron que era momento de actuar, total Hallowen estaba cerca.

Foxy siendo el más rápido y con mejor orientación espacial fue el primero en llegar al instituto donde estudiaba el guardia nocturno.

¿Cómo es que dieron con el?

Muy simple, Arturo les ayudo.

El zorro se escondió entre unos arbustos y enfoco su único ojo a las puertas de cristal que dejaban ver el interior del colegio.

La campana timbro y el zorro pudo apreciar a Mike salir de una puerta al pasillo y detenerse en un casillero para meter unas cosas y sacar otras, fue entonces que llegaron un grupo de enormes monstros que le tiraron la gorra, y luego de golpearle le metieron en el casillero para finalmente irse riendo.

Por fortuna para el guardia nocturno, sus amigos fantasmas de la escuela le abrieron el casillero para que pudiera ir a clases sin problemas.

Foxy ya sabía los rostros de sus enemigos, ahora debían de saber los nombres.

Con sigilo entro al edificio y se acercó al lugar que decía Dirección, y usando todos sus dotes de pirata entro, y usmio entre los archivos escolares hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Una vez fotografiados los nombres y direcciones se fue.

Ese día era el turno de los Toy el estar en el escenario así que el resto del grupo original estaba tomando un descanso en la cueva de Foxy, esperando su regreso para poder empezar la segunda parte del plan.

-aquí estoy compañeros, y tengo la información- con eso los animatronicos se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

Hace un buen tiempo (antes de que Milli Dakota tomara el lugar de Billy) el restaurante era adquirido por alguna escuela para un baile/atracción de terror en Hallowen, ahora que los animatronicos no tenían el Chip que los hacia malos el programa volvió a la vida, aunque ahora se hiso un sorteo, la escuela ganadora seria la que tendría el privilegio de tener el baile en el restaurante.

Los animatronicos se aseguraron de que el ganador fuera la escuela de Mike e insistieron a su feje que les diese permiso de ir a promocionar el baile de manera aterradora a ciertos estudiantes suertudos.

El viejo dueño de la compañía asedio y finalmente los animatronicos originales estarían en el lugar antes de que abrieran para colocarse en sus lugares.

Los afortunados perfiles de los afortunados alumnos fueron sacados y luego se les pidió que fuesen al gimnasio en donde recibirían un demo de los que pasaría en la fiesta.

Brayan, Nicolas, y Saotome eran los mejores en el equipo deportivo estrella de la escuela. También eran de los chicos más populares y por lo tanto eran los que debían humillar a los que no lo eran, al y como era el caso de Mike Smid, su víctima predilecta.

El joven no hacia otra cosa más que suspirar y rodar los ojos.

No era como las demás victimas que intentaban ocultarse o se juntaban en grupos para no ser el blanco de las crueldades del trio. Sin embargo Mike no era muy social que digamos, siempre con la misma chaqueta azul y la misma mochila desde que empezó la prepa, era fácil de picar y la única reacción que tenían eran bostezos y uno que otro grito.

Aparte… por alguna extraña razón siempre que entraba a un casillero podía abrirlo desde dentro.

Es por eso que cuando les dijeron que eran los alumnos suertudos que recibirían el demo de la fiesta no hicieron otra cosa más que reír y mostrar los pechos orgullosos.

Algo así como: ¿lo ven? Solo los mejores obtenemos privilegios.

Pero cuando agregaron a Mike a la lista los muchachos pensaron seria la excelente oportunidad de darle una lección al hombrecillo que quiso hacerse el héroe en vacaciones.

* * *

Al entrar al gimnasio vieron que todo estaba obscuro, cosa que no inmuto a nuestro amigo, quien solo puso una mano en la mochila y saco una linterna.

-¿Quién rayos trae una linterna en la mochila escolar?- dijo burlonamente Brayan.

-una persona preparada ¿quizá?- se escuchó una extraña voz distoricionada tras de ellos.

Mike reconoció la voz de Bonie enseguida.

Los otros se asustaron un poco y voltearon a ver al animatronico que les veía con los ojos rojos.

Mike sabía que los chicos podían ponerse en modo asustador tras lo del fiasco con Dakota. Sabía que eran sus amigos los que estaban a cargo y no el chip demoniaco pero aun así no le gustaba mucho el que hicieran eso.

-¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- por andar preguntando no vio a BB quien le quito la pilas a la linterna y volvió a dejar todo en obscuridad.

-jajajaja- se escuchó la riza metálica del animatronico redondo.

-¿q que fue eso?-

-ese es Ballon Boy, un animatronico que le gusta comer pilas y darnos la oportunidad de trabajar- dijo chica antes de pasar entre los invitados y tocarles los hombros con sus plumíferos brazos.

Los tres jugadores vieron una lámpara parpadear y en esta a Bonie, la lámpara se apagó y voleo a encender y en cada encendida el animatronico estaba más y más cerca.

-M Mike tui conoces a esas bestias ¿no? ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-

Mike entendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía gracias a que Sport el fantasma del gimnacio le explico en el lenguaje de los fantasmas lo que pasaba, y decidió seguir el plan.

-Cazándonos- dijo.

-¿c cazándonos?- pregunto algo preocupado Saotome.

-Sí, cuando esta obscuro los animatronicos nos reconocen como endoesqueletos y estar sin traje va contra las reglas, por lo que deben cazarte para meterte en el traje, eso sería bueno si el traje no estuviera lleno de cables y alambres que te pueden atravesar en cualquier momento. Y los chicos no son los más cuidadosos al momento de poner la máscara llena de circuitos electrónicos que te aprensan y asfixian- decidió recitar parte de lo que el chico del teléfono decía.

Esto puso los pelos de punta a las estrellas.

Un chillido se escuchó y luego un golpe de metal contra el suelo. la cosa se acercaba demasiado rápido.

Los chicos fueron tumbados y recibidos por el poderoso grito de ataque de un zorro pirata con filosos dientes y garfio en mano.

Las luces se encendieron y foxy decidió jugar al tonto viéndolos y olfateándolos para después alejarse a velocidad increíble.

-oh sí, ese es foxy. El más rápido de los cuatro, se dice que fue el que mordió a un niño y le reventó los sesos- dijo tranquilamente el de ojos azules antes de ayudar a los tres a levantarse justo cuando la luz se fue.

-solo nos reconocen como humanos si tenemos luz, pero Ballon Boy…. Bueno a el le gustan las pilas y las linternas y ara lo que sea por quitártelas.

-jajaja hi- se volvió a escuchar antes de que una pata levantara a Nicolas y este viera la cara de bonie apunto de gritarle cuando las luces se encendieron.

Al igual que Foxy el animatronico vio a su enemigo y le dejo caer.

-ese es bonie, puede escuchar cualquier cosa a 13 metros redondos de su posición actual y su grito es feo- dijo Mike.

De pronto se escuchó algo decir: batería baja.

-oh no-

-¡oh no de que!- fritaron los tres.

-el animatronico más violento sale cuando no hay pila en el generador de energía… -

Frente a los tres se escuchó la marcha de toreadora en caja musical y el rostro de un oso brillaba al compás de la música mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos y los levantaba.

Para después llevárselos.

-y eso es Game Over- dijo Mike antes de que las lusas volvieran a su normalidad y el rezo de los estudiantes que habían visto todo gracias a pantallas gigantes fuera del gimnacio vieron con gracia el hecho de que los tres brabucones de la escuela estuvieran mojados de la entrepierna.

-mmm… creo deben ir a checar eso- dijo Mike señalándolos.

Los tres querían zafarse del agarre del oso quien no se movía.

Mike suspiro y fue con Freddy.

-Okay Freddy ya puedes soltarles, gracias por atrapar a los bandidos por mí, la policía está afuera y se los llevara- dijo el "comando"

El oso asintió antes de dejar caer a los tres.

Foxy se acercó con movimientos robóticos y le entrego un papel.

-Están todos invitados a la fiesta de hallowen que será en el restaurante Freddys piza. Donde no solo tendrán una buena noche de baile, piza y juegos. También podrán experimentar una recreación de terror de los animatronicos asesinos, tengan en cuenta que están programados para asustar pero si se meten con el guardia nocturno, o la infraestructura del restaurante los animatronicos están en su derecho de atraparlos y tratarles como criminales por romper las reglas o pasarse de listos. Atentamente el director.- leyó el adolecente antes de asimilar bien la noticia.

¿El baile de la escuela seria en el restaurante?

-ahora que me acuerdo,-dijo haciendo el resto del cuerpo estudiantil volteara a verle- son diez los animatronicos que hay en el restaurante…. Si las cosas serán divertidas- dijo antes de regresar con los chicos a la pizeria. Total era hora de salida.

-¿crees que con eso le dejen de molestar?- pregunto Bonie.

-aye, me encargue de eso-dijo foxy mientras le mostraba una grabación que hiso.

Durante el tiempo que Mike tardo en decir el anuncio Foxy se acercó a los intrusos y les dijo claramente:

-si se meten con nuestro guardia, se la verán con mi garfio- dijo antes de regresar a su lugar.

Desde entonces Mike no llego a la casa o al trabajo con señales de maltrato escolar.

* * *

Yop: no salio como esperaba… yo queria que se asustaran. ¿Qué tal les pareció?

Ks: les recordamos seguimos aceptando pedidos.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


End file.
